Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has been rapidly developed to expand intelligent networking of distribution/logistics and from human-oriented information to object-oriented information in replacement of barcodes.
RFID is used to automatically recognize information on a variety of objects in a contactless manner, such as by using radio waves in a ubiquitous networking environment.
RFID is a new transponder technology for the contactless recognition of objects. The heart of RFID is the so-called RFID tag, a small computer chip with a miniature antenna. When the chip receives a radio signal from a reading device, it automatically transmits the stored data wirelessly according to different radio frequencies through a network to an information processing system such as a host computer based on radio frequencies.
An RFID system comprises tags, tag readers, and a host computer (application software). A tag consists of an RF, a memory, and an antenna (or power). The RFID system sends ID information stored in the memory of the tag using the RF.
An object for which the ID information stored in the memory of the tag is interfaced using the RF, its application method, and various applications of the RFID system according to a given environment are commercialized.
Many airliners have managed air baggage using barcodes and now introduce the RFID system to easily manage air baggage owing to the development of RFID technology.